Finnick/Gallery
Images relating to Finnick. |-|Renders = __NOEDITSECTION__ 3D Finnick Loud Music.png Finnick Render2.png 2D Finnick Render Printed.png |-|Promotional Images = __NOEDITSECTION__ Promotional Videos Zootopia (film) 25.png Super Bowl Promo.jpeg Posters Zootopia Poster2.jpg Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Miscellaneous Finnick-from-Zootopia.jpg Printed Zootopia.png Finnick Cameo.png|Finnick's cameo in the Zootopia promotional poster Finnick Bio.jpeg ArtEmblem.png Golden Globe for Best Animated Filmjpg.jpg Goldman zootopia lawsuit m.jpg Poster zootopia Zoomanji 1500-200x300.jpg WorldEmojiDay.jpg |-|Concept Art = Surprised Finnick.png Finnick Pop Can.png Finnick art.png Finnick Clothes.png Finnick J-pop Art.png Finnick collar shock.png Finnick as a Nurse.png Finnick-NurseAlt.PNG Hand Up.png Finnick Faces.jpeg Black and White Cafe.png Annoyed Jerry.png Have an amzing summer.png Fawn Animation Art.png Claw Honey Fin.png Four animals running.jpeg Finnick Model.jpg |-|Screenshots = __NOEDITSECTION__ Film Screen Shot 2016-04-12 at 7.31.17 PM.png Finnick holds up paws.png|Finnick and Nick Wilde posing as a son and father Isnt that adorable-Nick.PNG|''"Is that adorable?"'' -Nick Jerry_refusing_Nick.PNG JPop Please.png|''"A Jumbo-pop. Please."'' -Nick Nick-JumboPop.jpg Nick-Judy-shake-hands.PNG Finnick-elephant.PNG|Oblivious Judy Hopps telling Finnick he can be an elephant if he wants to Nick Judy Finnick.png Look_at_that_smile.jpeg|''"Look at that smile. That's a happy birthday smile!"'' Judy_Bye-Bye_To_Nick_And_Finnick.jpg Collecting Ice Pop Juice.png|Finnick helping with Nick's pawpsicle scam DrivingVan.jpg Finnick Driving.PNG|Finnick driving his van MakingPawpsicles.png Finnick's_Foot.png Foxes freezing pawpsicles.jpeg|Finnick making footprints in the snow to create molds for the pawpsicles Finnick Trash Bins.png|Finnick taking the used pawpsicle sticks out of the recycling bins Delivering "Redwood".png FinnickMoney.png|Finnick being paid for his efforts You kiss me tomorrow.png|''"You kiss me tomorrow, I'll bite your face off!"'' "Ciao".PNG|''"Ciao."'' Finnick-laugh.PNG|''"She hustled you."'' -Finnick laughing at Nick She_hustled_you_good_Zootopia.jpg|''"She hustled you good!"'' Youre a cop now-Finnick.PNG|''"You're a cop now, Nick!"'' "One of these"-Finnick.PNG|''"You're gonna need one of these."'' "Have fun"-Finnick.PNG|''"Have fun working with the fuzz!"'' Finnick bat.png "Who is it?!".PNG|''"Who is it?!"'' Finnick sees Judy.PNG Deleted Scenes DS-NickWaveJC.PNG DS-RedOrBlue.PNG DS-ForWeeks.PNG Toddling Finnick.jpeg|Finnick as an elephant Finnick-toot.PNG DS-SweetLittleHeart.PNG DS-15BigOnes.PNG DS-AnOrphan.PNG DS-ImADad.PNG Get it for free.jpg DS-NoFreeHandouts.PNG Judy-pay.PNG|Judy paying for Finnick's Jumbo-Pop DS-FinnickSneak1.PNG|Finnick sneaking past a security guard DS-FinnickSneak2.PNG |-|Video Games = __NOEDITSECTION__ ''Disney Infinity'' NickandJudyVideoG2.png ''Disney Crossy Road Finnick - Disney Crossy Road.png|Finnick as seen in ''Disney Crossy Road Elephant Finnick - Disney Crossy Road.png|Ele-Finnick as seen in Disney Crossy Road Crossy Road - all characters.jpeg ''Zootopia: Crime Files ZCF4 CrimeScene-Bank.PNG|A graffiti drawing of Finnick CF8NewSuspectFinnick.PNG|Finnick in ''Zootopia: Crime Files SuspectFinnick.png|Finnick's case file CF8-Suspects.png CF8QuestionFinnick.PNG CF8CantTalk.PNG CF8FinnickVan.PNG CF8FinnicksEyebrows.PNG CF8Tweezers.PNG CF8FinnickGreenHorn.PNG CF8ChiefBogoFinnick.png CF8MisplacedGift.PNG CF8YouBet.PNG CF8Enjoyed.PNG CF8GoodTaste.PNG CF8JustFixedIt.PNG ''Disney Heroes: Battle Mode'' DisneyHeroesFinnick.png|Finnick as he appears in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode DisneyHeroesFinnickRC.png ''Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzFinnick.png|Finnick in ''Disney Emoji Blitz |-|Zootopia: As Told By Emoji = Finnick Emoji Trans.png|Finnick as seen in Zootopia: As Told By Emoji Finnick Emoji Trans 2.png|Finnick's elephant costume as seen in Zootopia: As Told By Emoji ZE-JumboPop.PNG |-|Merchandise = __NOEDITSECTION__ Toys/Plushies/Games DP1217201517155073M.jpg Elefinnickmbb.png 718SjBIdO8L. SL1500 .jpg ele-finnick..jpg Ele-Finnick Tsum Tsum.jpg Figurine_Playset.png Playing Cards.png 796714700014-1.jpg Image.png Finnick Vinylamation.png 7125rE8kk6L. SL1500 .jpg 81YXQtSqD5L. SL1500 .jpg FunkoMysteryMinis.png Books My First Puzzle Book.png TheBigCase.png StickerBookZootopia.png IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set4.jpg Zootopia Cinestory.png ZootopiaGoldenBook.png Home Media Zootopia Bluray.png Miscellaneous SnackBottle1.jpg Facebook stickers.png 6601047420038.jpg Zootopia Journal.png Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present4.jpg 81lQclKYnWL. SL1500 .jpg |-|Book Pages = __NOEDITSECTION__ ''The Art of Zootopia AoZ83.jpg The Big Case BC6.png Super Animals! Super Animals 5.png Super Animals 6.png Super Animals 7.png Ultimate Sticker Book: Zootopia USB6.jpg A Little Golden Book: Zootopia LGB5.png LGB6.png LGB7.png Sticker Album SA10.png SA11.png SA12.png The Junior Novelization ZJN2.png ZJN3.png Ultimate Sticker Book: Zootopia USB4.jpg USB6.jpg A Big Golden Book: Zootopia'' ABGB11.png ABGB12.png |-|Apparel = Zootopia Shirt.png Blue Shirt.png Blue Striped Shirt.png Gray Characters Shirt.png Pale Blue Shirt.png Yellow Shirt.png Spotted Shirt.png Fox Pajamas.png Shirt-34.jpeg Heart Shirt.jpeg |-|Miscellaneous= FacebookBookmark.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Predator Galleries Category:Movie Galleries